Confesión
by Artemissa97
Summary: Un Black enfadado, era peligroso, desagradable, como mínimo, y cuando ese Black era SIRIUS Black, era mejor conjurar un protego y esconderse debajo de la cama. Los celos son un sentimiento muy complejo, pero lo que es seguro es que no querrías estar en los zapatos de Alfred Green, el nuevo novio de nuestro licántropo favorito. (SB&RL)


_Es una tontería, pero espero que os guste._

_Nada de esto me pertenece, si los personajes fueran míos Sirius seguiría vivo y estaría felizmente casado con Remus y un niño, conseguido por una fuerte investigación y búsqueda de un manuscrito antiguo que guarda los secretos para tener hijos entre hombres. He dicho._

Sirius Black era encantador. Todo el que lo conocía, acababa por admitirlo, era la clase de persona a la que sus enemigos, en lo más profundo de su ser, envidiaban y admiraban, y que conseguía amistades con cualquier persona si se lo proponía. Pero era un Black. Y eso, pasaba factura. Aparte de sus cabellos negros, sus ojos gris tormenta, su porte, su elegancia, la palidez de su piel, la arrogancia, el egocentrismo, y la capacidad de atraer las miradas de los demás de los que hacía gala, también había heredado el carácter explosivo de su madre y su prima Bellatrix. Y un Black enfadado, era peligroso, desagradable, como mínimo, y cuando ese Black era SIRIUS Black, era mejor conjurar un _protego_ y esconderse debajo de la cama.

¿Qué por qué estaba enfadado? Pues sobre eso precisamente estaban apostando James y Peter mientras jugaban al ajedrez en la Sala Común. Y todo el mundo sabe que James conoce todo sobre Sirius y Sirius conoce todo sobre James.

-¿De verdad que no lo sabes?-preguntó de nuevo Peter.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no?-preguntó.

James no sabía como sentirse, no estaba en su naturaleza enfadarse, se lo tomaba todo como una broma, él era así, pero por otro lado, que Sirius no confiase en él, le hacía sentirse un estúpido, nunca habían guardado secretos para el otro, ¿qué pasaba esa vez?

Remus no participaba en la conversación, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, escribía una carta con algo que había llamado bolígrafo, y que alguno miraba curioso.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sospechaba que ese era el origen del mal humor de Sirius Black, ¿quién podría?

Era complicado imaginarse que una carta de Remus a su novio fuese el origen de ese malestar que embargaba al animago. Más que nada, porque no era cierto, no era que escribiese una carta a su novio lo que le ponía de mal humor, era el hecho de que existiese alguien al que enviar esa carta lo que le enfurecía.

O, sí, Sirius Black estaba celoso. Estaba celoso de un asqueroso y mugroso muggle que no tenía derecho ni a limpiarle los zapatos. Merlín, ya hablaba como su familia, se iba a volver loco. Él no tenía nada contra los muggles. Aunque mentiría si dijese que no sentía unas ganas terribles de matar a cruciatus al desgraciado que llamaba a Remus "bombón". ¡Bombón! A Remus, a SU Remus. Venga ya, ¿un licántropo era un bombón? ¿En qué mundo vivían?

_-Y ahora te metes con su licantropía, si Walburga te viera volvería a añadirte al árbol familiar._

Hizo una mueca mental al pensarlo. Él era así, cuando estaba de buen humor, era un puro Gryffindor, pero cuando se enfadaba, generaciones de Slytherin salían a la luz, y se convertía en un ser más despreciable que Lucius Malfoy.

¿Por qué estaba celoso? Muy sencillo. O no. Quizás. No, era complicado. Complicado. O no. Quizás. ¡Estaba enamorado como una puñetera colegiala de Remus, coño! No era de andarse por rodeos, y menos en su propia mente.

Oyó a Remus suspirar, inmediatamente la idea de unirse a los mortífagos y matar muggles no le pareció tan horrible, no era tan malo. La serpiente estaba bastante lograda, y esas máscaras plateadas eran preciosas, además, el negro le quedaba bien… ¡Pero en que pensaba!

"_No voy a matar al novio de Remus, estaba mal, muy mal…"_ Repitió eso como un mantra, tratando de calmarse. No funcionó.

Con un bufido, se levantó del sillón desde el que miraba el fuego crepitar en la chimenea y subió a la habitación.

Odiaba a Alfred Smith, con toda su alma. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle Remus? ¿No había más chicos en el mundo? No sabía nada sobre él, nada. ¡Y le llamaba bombón! Ese era un motivo de ruptura inmediato, si un chico le llamase bombón, él le pegaría, bueno, si un chico le llamase cualquier cosa, pero más si era bombón.

Pegó una patada a la cama de Remus, no podía evitar sentirse traicionado, se suponía que él era suyo, se había encargado de ello, saboteando cada intento de relacionarse con él de cualquier persona ajena a los merodeadores y a Lily Evans. Pero el puñetero Smith no estudiaba en Hogwarts. Smith, que apellido más común, como su nombre, por Merlín, ¿qué tenía ese imbécil que él no tenía? Él, que era único e irrepetible, rebelde, con desparpajo, elegante, atractivo, con talento para conquistar a quien quisiese… ¿¡Qué coño tenía!?

-Sirius, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Remus detrás de él.

Se giró, y se sintió aun peor al ver lo bello que estaba a pesar de las cicatrices, con sus ojos dorados reluciendo en su rostro calmo y sus cabellos castaños cayendo por su suave piel. Se sintió aun peor al sentir el olor a brisa nocturna, a chocolate caliente y a pergamino nuevo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al tenerle ante él. ¿Por qué era tan hermoso? ¿Por qué era tan dulce? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir el impetuoso impulso de abrazarle y no soltarle nunca? ¿Por qué tenía que tener novio?

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo sin suavizar la expresión malhumorada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pegas a mi cama? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-No, no es contigo.

-¿Con quién entonces?

-Con nadie, con el mundo entero, ni yo mismo lo sé-mintió.

-Si necesitas hablar…

-No hace falta Moony, estoy bien, además… Además estás muy ocupado últimamente.

-Sirius, ¿estás celoso de Alfred?-preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-arqueó una ceja fingiendo no entender, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por los nervios.

-Porque desde que me viste escribir esa carta y te dije para quien era, has estado de mal humor.

Además era sorprendentemente perspicaz, ¿podía pedir algo más? ¿Cómo no iba a caer a sus pies?

-Sirius, sé que tú siempre tratas de protegerme, sobretodo desde que descubriste mi _Pequeño Problema Peludo_, pero puedes estar tranquilo, él me quiere-mazazo-, es el hombre perfecto para mí-mazazo-, y sé que puedo ser feliz con él-mazazo, mazazo, mazazo-. ¿Lo entiendes?

-No-gruñó enfadado.

-No sé porque te lo tomas así-dijo empezando a perder la paciencia-, James y Peter pueden salir con quien les de la gana, y nunca les has dicho nada.

-¡Pero tú no eres como James y Peter!

-Lo sé-dijo serio-. Soy un monstruo, un monstruo y un repugnante sodomita, ¿no es cierto? Además, es un muggle, ¿cómo ibas a entenderlo? Creía que no tenías los prejuicios de tu familia, veo que me equivoqué.

-¡Me da igual que seas un licántropo, y no tengo nada contra los muggles! ¡Y menos me molesta que seas gay!-recalcó el termino.

-¡Mientes! Me desprecias…-una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Joder, Lupin, yo también soy gay, ¿vale?-dijo sentándose en su cama, enterrando el rostro entre sus grandes manos.

-¡No te burles!

-¡No me estoy burlando! ¿Crees que soy capaz de eso?-bajó la voz con un estremecimiento- ¿Sabes porque me fui de Grimmauld Place?-preguntó.

-Discutiste con tu madre e intentó enviarte a Durmstrang-dijo Remus impaciente.

-¿Sabes como empezó la pelea?

-No, nunca lo has contado.

-Es que es humillante-se excusó-. Que tu madre te pille, siempre es humillante, que tu madre medio nazi, ¿se dice así?-Remus asintió- Que tu madre medio nazi te pille con una revista de tíos es una explosión, y no en el buen sentido-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, luego nos desviamos del tema y volvimos a la discusión de siempre, pero sí, todo empezó con una revista de tíos en ropa interior, una ropa interior negra y muy apretada, la verdad, pero me estoy yendo del tema-negó con la cabeza-. No te desprecio Remus, nunca lo he hecho, eres mi amigo.

Se tumbó en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza y suspiró, estaba cansado, muy cansado, cansado de estar cansado, cansado de estar enfadado, cansado de estar feliz, cansado, simplemente cansado, sólo quería dormirse de una puñetera vez y olvidar ese maldito día. Sí, cuando estaba enfadado decía-pensaba- muchos tacos. ¿Y qué? Tenía derecho, estaba cabreadísimo.

-Lo siento, me asusté-reconoció Remus-. Nunca pensaría que intentas dañarme, pero compréndelo, eres Sirius Black, el Conquistador, la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts han pasado por tu cama.

-Y con ninguna he sentido lo que siento con un hombre.

-¿Ya has…?

Él asintió.

-¿Tú no?

-No.

-Pues eres tú el que tiene un novio al que adora.

-Yo… Nunca he dicho que quiera a Alfred-le corrigió.

Él lo buscó con la mirada, estaba sobre la cama, aferrado a sus rodillas, con un ligero rubor tiñendo su suave piel.

-Pero has dicho que…

-Que me quiere, que es perfecto para mí, y que con él puedo ser feliz-repitió-. No es del todo verdad, me quiere, es muy parecido a mí, mentalmente-hizo hincapié en esa parte-, pero no podría ser feliz con él.

-¿Por qué?

Remus se levantó.

-Si te lo digo, ¿me prometes que no me darás de lado y te irás? ¿Qué si no te gusta lo que oyes lo olvidarás y ya está?

-Me estás asustando Remus.

-Padfoot…

-Te lo prometo.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a su baúl.

-Lo entenderás si te enseño una fotografía-explicó.

Sirius frunció el ceño, ¿tan guapo era ese estúpido? Pues no quería verlo, no le daba la real gana que Remus empezase a contarle lo guapo que era su novio y bla, bla, bla… No le interesaba. Bueno, quizás. Un poco. ¡Vale! ¡Se moría de curiosidad! Era su naturaleza, ¿qué le iba a hacer?

Cogió la fotografía y la miró desdeñoso, pero sus hermosos ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al famoso novio. Pelo negro, tez pálida, y ojos grises… Vale, le faltaban los aristocráticos rasgos de su familia, y su porte, y su elegancia, y esa ropa era horrible, y el peinado que llevaba era demasiado formal para su gusto, pero el parecido era evidente.

El leve sonrojo de Remus había pasado a un rojo tan intenso como el estandarte de Gryffindor.

-Es… ¿Yo?

-No, no se parece tanto a ti en persona, se le nota que es un chico responsable y sensible, le quita mucho parecido, pero era lo mejor que encontré.

-¿Empezaste a salir con un tío sólo porque se parecía a mí?

-¿Enfadado?

-Alagado.

-No deberías, podemos fingir que no ha pasado, puedes romper tu promesa y dejar de hablarme, tendremos que idear una excusa, no quiero que los otros de enteren, es muy humillante.

-¿Más humillante que mi secreto?

-…

-¿Remus?

-Lo estoy pensando-respondió.

-¡Remus!-se quejó.

-Vale, lo tuyo es más humillante, pero lo mío tampoco está muy por detrás.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-Le llamaba Sirius-admitió enrojeciendo aun más.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Le mentí diciendo que era porque era mi estrella…-susurró, vale, no podía enrojecer más, sólo los Weasley podían enrojecer más.

-Lo mío es más humillante, ¿y si te digo que era una foto de Dumbledore?

-¿Qué?-gritó saltando hacia atrás.

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

-Era una broma, Moony, no estoy enfermo.

-Me habías asustado.

-Te quiero Moony-afirmó con naturalidad.

-Deja ya las bromas.

-Estás espesito hoy, estoy hablando en serio-se levantó-. Te quiero.

-Pero… Yo… Tú…

-Él, Nosotros, Vosotros, Ellos-acabó con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Uff, desde hace mucho, poco tiempo después de descubrir tu "PPP".

-¿Desde entonces?

-Creo que en realidad hace más tiempo, pero fue cuando me di cuenta. ¿Tú desde cuándo?

-Desde el primer día que me defendiste de los Slytherin…-susurró.

-Lo recuerdo-se miraron a los ojos fijamente-. Deja a Alfred.

-Pensaba hacerlo.

-Ahora, por los polvos Flu.

-No puedo, recuerda que es muggle.

-¿Cómo os comunicáis?

-Le envió las cartas a mi madre y ella se las hace llegar, lo mismo pasa para recibirlas yo.

-Pues escribe, y que sea rápido-se estremeció ante la cercanía del animago, que le miraba con intensidad-. Te quiero sólo para mí.

Remus asintió sin poder decir palabra, observando extasiado como el joven sumergía la mano en sus finos cabellos castaños con dulzura y los enredaba a su alrededor mientras sujetaba su nuca.

El beso fue dulce y tierno, pero en el primer contacto una firme corriente recorrió ambos cuerpos atrayéndolos como si fuesen dos imanes de polos opuestos, en cierto modo lo eran.

Y con ese beso, sellaron un intercambio, un corazón, por otro…

Aunque Sirius nunca usaría esas palabras, aunque me mataría lenta y dolorosamente si yo las pronunciase. Pero esta no es mi historia, es la historia de un licántropo y un animago, de un intelectual y un gamberro, es la historia de Remus J. Lupin y de Sirius O. Black, no hay otra forma de explicarlo.


End file.
